


rock the boat

by babelincoln



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mostly Plot honeslty, Porn With Plot, daddy kink but not really, extremely light feminisation, they just use the word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babelincoln/pseuds/babelincoln
Summary: “i’m juyeon.” juyeon says, with a warm smile.for a second, the boy stares at him, as if he’s taking in his features, and then an eyebrow quirks up. “juyeon.” he repeats, as if he’s realising something; and just as juyeon starts to wonder if he’s weird, he finally gives an introduction back.“i’m eric. you can call me youngjae, though, since i’m about to fold you in half and all.”•  ( a love story, told out of order. )
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	rock the boat

**Author's Note:**

> it’s still the 15th in a few places happy birthday juyeon :)

“what do you like about me?” juyeon asks. it was always a dangerous line of questioning; one that always posed the risk of getting an answer he didn’t like. but he likes affection, and praise, and had never had quite enough shame not to fish for it. 

“you always get shampoo in your eyes.” answers eric.

juyeon gives him a bemused look, and eric laughs, in that way that he does - a snicker that somehow isn’t the least bit rude. 

“you mentioned it when you stayed over the first time.” eric says, with a shrug. he pulls the blanket closer around himself, which in turn pulls it away from juyeon, exposing more of his bare back to the cool air of their cold dorm. the bed’s already cramped, only meant for one person, and the heating had apparently been out for a few days now. still, even as goosebumps blossom along the bumps of juyeon’s spine, he doesn’t care about the cold, because eric looked especially cute all burrito’d up. that’s how juyeon is sure he really likes eric, because he doesn’t mind not getting what he wants if it means eric gets it instead.

across the room was another twin bed, another blanket, currently occupied by nobody as they took advantage of eric’s roommate’s evening class. juyeon hadn’t tended to find himself above ‘borrowing’ his hook-ups’ roommates’ things, but he’d rather die than get out of bed right now. maybe that says it all. 

“there are at least a hundred better answers than that, youngjae.” juyeon huffs, pushing his lower lip out in a make-believe pout. eric laughs again, though this time the teasing tone is very much present. he reaches out and gives juyeon’s plumped lip a little flick. it parts from it’s twin and snaps back in place with a hollow little pop, which causes juyeon to break into a smile, instead.

“it’s just cute.” eric grins. “since you mentioned it, every time you’re in the shower, i hear you swearing to yourself, and i’m like, oh, he did it again.”

“it’s not  _ every  _ time.” juyeon tries to protest, but eric laughs yet again and wraps his hand around the back of juyeon’s neck, pulling him in to press a soft kiss to his lips, fingers slowly trailing down his neck and between his shoulder blades. 

juyeon’s brain thoroughly reboots itself; all thoughts of argument cleared. all he’s able to think about is how eric’s lips were on his, and and how he never wanted another minute to pass, never wanted to go to another lecture, read another book, attend another party, meet another person, kiss another boy. never wanted to do any of it, if not doing any of it meant he could lay shivering in bed, kissing a very cosy eric. 

it’s the fifth time juyeon’s hooked up with eric, and the first time he thinks he might be in love with someone. 

* * *

juyeon’s used to underclassman admirers. 

the speakers of younghoon’s house party were cranked so loud that the bass crinkles against their capabilities, vibrating the floor - and pissing off the fellow residents of his apartment complex, who’d who were almost definitely going to tell younghoon’s parents in impolite words of his little get-together, when they returned from their fourth vacation of the year. 

juyeon leans against younghoon’s kitchen counter, taking a swig of beer, an awful taste that he’s long since taught himself not to grimace at. from here, he can see the whole party; and though younghoon’s apartment isn’t irregularly big, it feels like everyone in their high school was here. over the ruckus, younghoon leans in with a smirk, speaking into juyeon’s ear.

“that little kid has been staring at you all night.” he laughs, nodding towards someone. juyeon regards the stranger in the living room with a quirk of an eyebrow. there’s a boy, clearly younger than juyeon. in fact, had he seen him on the street, juyeon likely would have assumed he was a middle schooler. he quickly flicks his gaze to the side when juyeon looks at him, and even in the dim lighting of the party, juyeon can tell he’s blushing. he sits uncomfortably on the couch, knees tightly together and hands folded neatly in his lap. he’s way overdressed, his white dress shirt tucked neatly into his black skinny jeans, buttoned up to the neck. 

“who is that?” juyeon asks with a judgemental smirk of his own, looking the boy up and down. “and why’s he dressed for church?”

“who knows.” younghoon answers, seemingly to both questions. “i just told everyone to invite everyone. looks like he likes you, though.” 

juyeon bares his teeth in a cringe, laughing through his nose and taking another drink of the beer he doesn’t like. “come on.” he scoffs, shaking his head. “that’s a child. he looks like the ghost of a drowned victorian schoolboy.” 

“aw, take him out on a date.” younghoon laughs, nudging juyeon’s side. “maybe his mom will pay you a babysitter’s fee.” 

juyeon rolls his eyes, turning to face the counter, where he’d unplugged the microwave to let his phone charge. “well, he’s gonna have his little heart broken. sangyeon promised he’d come tonight, and i plan to lose my virginity in one of your family members’ beds. very loudly.” 

younghoon gives juyeon a tired look. “please let him take you home first.” 

juyeon just snorts. “i’ve barely seen him this year, i don’t know if i can wait. apparently, your second year of college is way more intense than the first.” despite his words, he’d never actually defile any of younghoon’s family’s beds like that. he respected his friend too much. 

juyeon opens his message app, pursing his lips at the sea of blue messages, pulling his phone closer to himself and turning his back to younghoon. it was already embarrassing enough that in his three years of dating sangyeon, juyeon hadn’t been able to give him so much as a handjob without freaking out and making him get himself off in the bathroom. the last thing he needed was for his friends to find out his boyfriend had finally started ghosting him. 

‘you promised you’d come.’ he types into the message bar, but just as he’s about to press send, younghoon speaks up again. 

“uh… juyeon…” his voice is serious, and juyeon turns his head to see him holding up his phone. 

for a second, he doesn’t know what he’s looking at. an instagram story; a random girl curled up, sleeping on some dude’s bare chest. the guy’s nipple looks familiar. he looks to the corner of the screen, and sees sangyeon’s username. 

oh.

“oh.” he says. 

oh.

“ju-” younghoon starts, but juyeon turns back around and the first thing he sees is the drowned victorian schoolboy, staring at him. for a second, they hold eye contact; and then he looks away again in a panic. a frustration tears through juyeon’s chest, and he pushes himself off the counter, marching to the kitchen doorway overlooking the living room. 

“hey!” juyeon calls over the music, voice so loud it hurts his throat. he’d always been so soft spoken that he didn’t even know he could yell like that, but the whole room turns to look at him. he doesn’t pay them any mind, staring right at the younger boy. “stop fucking staring at me, you little creep.” 

other than the deafening music, the room falls to a hush, though soon people start to laugh uncomfortably. younghoon is by juyeon’s side soon enough, linking their arms together and dragging him out of the living room and into the hallway. “okay.” he says. “you need to smoke. you need to calm down.” 

and on his way out, juyeon looks back and sees the boy, head down, drawn in on himself until he looks tiny. and he does have the decency to feel guilty. 

* * *

“what age were you when you had your first kiss?” eric asks, leaning his head on juyeon’s shoulder. there’s a controller in his hand, and he’s engrossed in a video game that juyeon wouldn’t even be able to name. even though eric had reminded him of the title at least three times this afternoon. 

“technically, eleven.” juyeon says. “i was cornered in the playground and everyone started chanting for me and this girl to kiss. i gave her a peck.”

“do you count that?” eric asks with a laugh. 

“maybe not.” juyeon snorts. 

they had hooked up way more times than juyeon could now count, though neither one of them had dared to breach the subject of whether they were dating or not. they spent most of their free time hanging out; they’d even spend a lot of time studying together. juyeon was in his third year, and eric his first, and so eric’s starry eyed, eager, still-just-excited-to-be-here attitude had been a great help in keeping juyeon’s motivation up. it was a pretty nice arrangement; on most weekdays, they’d meet after their last classes, study for a few hours, and sometimes fuck. and on weekends, generally, eric would come over to juyeon’s off campus apartment, and they’d sit on the couch as eric played younghoon’s playstation and juyeon pretended to watch, and then they’d almost always fuck. 

they have a really good thing going. juyeon’s hesitant to rock the boat too much. 

“well, then.” eric says, pausing his game, turning to face juyeon. “what was your first  _ real _ kiss.” 

“it was with this guy i was dating in high school. my first boyfriend.” juyeon shrugs. there’s images in his head; sangyeon’s hand around his wrist, dragging him behind the bicycle shed outside their school, both laughing under the breath and whispering for each other to shush. sangyeon had taken juyeon’s cheeks in his hands, and stared at him with this dopey grin on his face, before kissing him gently, sucking juyeon’s bottom lip between his, his thumbs stroking juyeon’s cheekbones. juyeon remembers his heart bursting, excitement and anxiety bleeding through his veins and aching his joints. and he remembers being vindicated, feeling like his suspicions that he was gay were finally rubber stamped with a ‘definitely.’ and he remembers feeling like he finally knew who he was. juyeon thinks he finally started to love himself when he first kissed sangyeon, though he can’t remember ever loving sangyeon. “it was really regular, you know? we were dating, so we kissed.” 

“was that sangyeon?” eric asks. 

for a second, juyeon stares at him, confused as to how eric could possibly know who sangyeon was. but then he laughs. “oh right, i forgot, younghoon said you went to the same high school as us.” eric doesn’t answer straight away, but then he laughs, as well. “i guess the underclassmen probably gossiped about us a lot, huh? there weren’t many queer kids dumb enough to come out at our school.” 

“brave.” eric quickly interrupts. juyeon blinks.

“what?”

“you weren’t dumb, you were brave.” eric says, tone serious. “i’m still not out to my parents; most of my friends from class still don’t know i’m gay. i wish i was brave enough to do it young like you.” 

juyeon just smiles, a bit unsure of what to say- as much as he liked praise, he usually received it for his face, or maybe his body, but not usually things like this. he’s not really used to seeing eric serious about anything, either. well, at least not when juyeon doesn’t have his head between his thighs and his throat full, taking orders from him- but even that was just a performance.

“thank you, youngjae.” juyeon says. “but it kind of balanced out. i was a dick in high school. i was really mean to some people.”

eric doesn’t say anything to that, just shuffles awkwardly from his spot on the couch. it makes juyeon feel a pang of guilt out of nowhere, as if maybe the sudden realisation may make eric lose interest in him. very quickly, he tacks more on.

“but i’m nice, now.” he says, rushing his words out. “at least, i try really hard to be. i really regret the way i was. i was like, this bitchy little tryhard. i thought i had to be mean to impress my friends. i really hate that about who i was. there’s a lot of people i hope i can apologise to one day. but, like, that’s the good thing about college, right? you get to have a second chance.” 

“yeah.” eric says with a nod. “you get a second chance.”

and he gives juyeon a genuine smile, with a sincerity juyeon will never learn the context behind. 

* * *

juyeon’s back crashes against the hard fire door of the university’s accommodation building. had he realised that the boy he’d abandoned younghoon and changmin in the gay club to go home with lived on campus, he probably would have offered to take him to his own apartment. 

the boy takes him in a searing kiss, pressing his body tight against juyeon’s, hands slowly travelling up his sides. for a second, alarm bells ring, because  _ this kid lives on campus, _ and juyeon pulls away for a second, desperate to catch his breathe. 

“are you a freshman?” he asks. the boy nods. juyeon presses on. “are you eighteen?” 

“nineteen.” he responds, and were juyeon a cartoon character, he’d mop his brow. the relief on his face must be evident, because the other boy laughs. “what age are you?”

“twenty-one.” juyeon says. 

“cool.” the other boy nods. “oh. uh, i’m sorry, but… what was your name? i don't think we told each other our names.” 

“it’s cool. i’m juyeon.” juyeon says, with a warm smile. 

for a second, the boy stares at him, as if he’s taking in his features, and then an eyebrow quirks up. “juyeon.” he repeats, as if he’s realising something; and just as juyeon starts to wonder if he’s weird, he finally gives an introduction back. 

“i’m eric. you can call me youngjae, though, since i’m about to fold you in half and all.” 

* * *

“youngjae...” juyeon breathes out, abdomen twitching, legs spread apart wide. his hands curl in eric’s hair, pushing his hips down, pressing his ass deeper into eric’s face, shivering around his tongue.

it’s been a month since their first date, which fell somewhere after the thirtieth time they hooked up, juyeon would imagine. juyeon realises his mistake as soon as eric’s nails dig into his thighs, and he hissed at the slight sting, even though it makes his eyes roll behind his eyelids. eric pulls his head away from between juyeon’s thighs, and juyeon mourns the absence, a moan dying in his throat as he resists the urge to demand more. 

“address me properly.” eric says, in that performative serious voice. performance or not, the dark tone of his voice has juyeon’s cock twitching, and a part of his brain that’s yet to be explored wonders how far he could push. how big of a punishment he could earn. still, though- juyeon prefers affection and praise, and he knows how to get it. 

“daddy.” he whispers, his hands finding new grip on his asscheeks, pulling them as far apart as he can, pressing the back of his head tighter against the pillow as he raises his legs in the air, displaying himself for eric with a need that, were it for anybody else, he’d be humiliated to show. 

“fuck.” eric mutters, voice low. he repositions himself up onto his knee, the pads of his middle and index finger dragging over juyeon’s hole, already slick with flavoured lube and eric’s saliva. “look at you. your pussy is so wet.” 

“for you.” juyeon whispers, desperation mounting in his voice. it may have only been minutes in reality, but as far as juyeon was concerned, eric had been eating him out for hours. he’d already cum once, and yet his cock throbbed against his abdomen, craving attention that eric neglected to pay it and that juyeon was forbidden from indulging in. “i’m wet for you, daddy, please. please fuck me.” 

eric grins. he’d long since shed his shirt, but his black skinny jeans still remained frustratingly upon his person. still though, juyeon could clearly make out the outline of his erection under the tight denim, and if he hadn’t built up as much self control as he had, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from reaching out to pull his jeans open. 

he does stop himself, though. he was just as turned on by following orders as eric was by giving them. 

“since you’ve been such a good boy.” eric grins, unbuckling his built. he takes it painfully slow, dragging the zipper down tooth by tooth. juyeon wants to groan in frustration, but he doesn’t. he just watches, holding himself open, anticipation fluttering in his chest. 

eric is just as slow lubing himself up, locking eyes with juyeon as he slowly pumps his fist around his cock, the thick gel making slick noises with each staggered flick of his wrist. juyeon wants to cry, his wrists start to hurt from the awkward angle, but he waits, until one of eric’s hands place over his. 

“let go, baby.” eric whispers, leaning over, a hand falling beside juyeon’s head. “i got you.” 

juyeon frees his arms, legs wrapping around eric’s waist. he feels eric’s fingers drag over his hole one more time, and then, with the slick of the lube implying a few more pumps, he feels the head of eric’s cock press against him. 

he’d taken eric more times than he could count, by now, but the way he stretches him never stops feeling so good, even among the initial sting. juyeon whimpers, eyes screwing shut, and he feels eric’s arm beside him drop into it’s elbow before his soft lips meet juyeon’s. eric kisses juyeon through the discomfort as he slowly pushes himself in. 

“i love you.” eric whispers, breaking the kiss as his hip bones finally lay flush with juyeon’s ass.

“i love you too.” juyeon responds, eyes cracking open to meet eric’s gaze.

and one day, juyeon trusts they’ll say it when they’re not fucking. but this will do for now. 

* * *

“what do you wanna do after you graduate?” juyeon asks, the morning after their first night together. eric, settled in the crook of his arm, shrugs. 

“dunno.” he says. “it’ll turn you off that i don’t know, right?”

juyeon laughs a little. “maybe it would have before. but i don’t think i know either.”

they lay in eric’s bed, staring at the ceiling and juyeon is too polite to comment on the way eric hogs all the covers. juyeon doesn’t know how many minutes pass, but it’s a good few. and then eric speaks. 

“i just hope i’m happy.”

“yeah.” juyeon agrees. “yeah, me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> wooo my first fic for the boyz!! a few months ago now, i resolved to write a fic which had the working title “juyeon gets railed.” today, since it was juyeon’s birthday, i decided that i would finally write it.. but i kind of went off the deep end with this and then i don’t think it’s really accurate to say juyeon got railed here so... stay tuned for juyeon gets railed: roman reloaded: the re-up. anyway i like this even tho it’s kind of weird compared to the fun mindless pwp it was supposed to be. 
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic, please feel free to leave a comment! it would mean a lot to me.
> 
> you can follow my writing twitter [here!](%E2%80%9C)


End file.
